A worthy Sacrifice
by Rebal
Summary: Set during series 5 when Gwen's being manipulated by Morgana. She finds out about Merlin's magic ,but she seems to be the last to know. However with Arthur away in another Kingdom who will save the sorcerer from burning at dawn?
1. Chapter 1

The knight looked back and forth between his best friend and his queen, he did not understand the order. Gwen looked furious, and Gwaine couldn't ever recall her looking this angry before.

"Did you not understand me _sir _Gwaine? Take this filth down to the dungeons."

Merlin didn't so much as flinch, but Gwaine did. He had never heard Gwen speak like that to anyone and his growing suspicion, that this was not the queen Arthur had married, was mounting. Merlin finally met his eyes and what he saw in those deep blue eyes was not anger like he expected but only pity, pity for the queen.

"Its alright Gwaine, she found out my secret."

"Take him away, Now!" Gwen shrieked as she lifted her hand and slapped Merlin across the face, hard. Gwaine took a step towards his friend who had crumbled to the floor. Leon and Percival crashed into the room hearing the Queen's outraged cry. Gwen turned on them spitting "The kings manservant, is a disgusting sorcerer and will be executed at dawn."

Gwen let out a pained gasp, and tried not to cry out in protest and he noticed the others doing the same. What had happened, how did the Queen know?

Lancerlot had told Gwaine about Merlin's magic the night before he had sacrificed his life for theirs. Gwaine had always had his suspicions; Arthur always seemed to come out unscathed from the most dangerous situations. However knowing all Merlin had down for the King and Camelot had sent the admiration Gwaine already had for his friend skyrocketing. He had kept an eye on his king and wondered how Arthur could not know about Merlin's magic? The one day after a furious bandit attack Merlin had stopped a knife from plunging itself into his King's back and Arthur had seen Merlin's eyes turn from blue to a shining gold. Gwaine had waited with baited breath for the King to turn around and sentence his friend to death, but to his surprise and huge relief Arthur just turned around and carried on fighting, he showed no signs that he had seen anything and even Gwaine would have though that the king had missed it, if it wasn't for the small smile that played around Arthur's lips. Arthur already knew, and Gwaine grinned to himself, as he thought of the great advantages to having a powerful warlock on their side.

"Seize him NOW!" the yell from Gwen sent Gwaine hurtling back into the present. The knights looked at each other, all reluctant to move to seize their friend. Merlin was a close friend to all of them and Gwaine strongly believed that all of them had at least a feint idea why no one got more that a few scratches and bruises in battle.

"My lady," Leon tried respectfully, "with all due respect Merlin is our friend, can we at least wait for Arthurs, I mean the King's return before we sentence Merlin to anything so serious?"

"Are you going against me sir Leon? Remember that I am queen and my word rules while the King is not in Camelot." She advanced on Merlin who still knelt on the floor. She towered over him as she said; "This filth will kill the King if we allow him to live another day!" To Merlin's credit he did not back down from the Queens menacing glare he just looked back at her with the same look of pity. She lashed out again and her ring caught on his cheek leaving a deep cut across his face, Gwaine went to intervene when restraining hands landed on his shoulders. He looked up at Leon and Perce, asking them what to do?

"We will take Merlin down to the dungeons to get his away from Gwen and then we will figure out what to do?" Perce whispered franticly into Gwaine's ear.

"My Lady," Leon said again. "We will escort Merlin, I mean the sorcerer, down to the dungeons." For a fraction of a second, Gwaine saw Gwen's emotionless mask melt, and Gwaine felt his stomach churn, as he saw the melious satisfied grin spread across her face, but then the Queenly mask was down again, and he was looking at the regal Queen Guinevere.

"Very well, I want him out of my sight, the pyre will burn at first light."

**Sorry its Agsty like the last story but it came to me while I was running and I couldn't get it out of my head. this chapters short but they will get longer. **

**Hope you liked it plz comment even if you hated it**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was on the other side of the bars looking shocked and almost horrified as he spluttered, "You knew?"

The knights trying to hide their smirks nodded " you weren't exactly subtle Merlin. How many times did you expect us to be saved by falling branches and not have our suspicions?" Percival said grinning at the look on Merlin's face.

"But…?"

"Merlin we know you, Arthur knows you more than you know your self. He understands that you have taken it upon yourself to protect him. The only reason he has never said anything is because after his fathers rule Camelot is not ready for magic just yet. Haven't you noticed that since he became king there have been no sorcery executions?

Merlin had gone very pale, "Arthur knows?"

"Yes Merlin, and he trust you, we all trust you, you've been protecting Arthur for eight years now."

"Its my destiny." Merlin said quietly. He smiled suddenly it felt so good to talk about it with his friends and he felt although his appending doom was approaching a weight lift from his shoulders. "Its my destiny to make Arthur the greatest King Albion has ever known."

The knights stared but then Gwaine broke the silence they didn't have time, "Merlin this isn't the Queen we know. Gwen's not this cruel, she's our friend and even being Queen she has never treated anyone like she treated you, what happened?"

"Morgana." Merlin stated simply.

"What are we going to do?" Leon asked

"Merlin can't you just break out?" Gwaine asked, looking hopefully at his friend.

"I wont." Gwaine looked shocked and then growled, "You will! I will not watch my best friend burn at the stake for protecting the King all these years; Arthur would never forgive himself or us for that matter! Have you thought of that? And Arthur needs you we all need you Merlin. This is not your battle."

"It is my battle Gwaine, and this is how it is supposed to happen. The spell I cast on Gwen has to have a sacrifice by the one who the spell is cast onto. She already had her suspicions about me interfering with her plan to kill Arthur, and you should all be careful I wouldn't be surprised if she is listening to us now." Merlin looked at Gwaine, "I can't use my magic Gwaine, even if I wanted to, I think I'm stuck old friend." Merlin lifted his writs to see the cuffs with runes etched deep into the metal. Gwaine remembered the blacksmith roughly grabbing his friend on the Queen's orders, before he had been taken down to the dungeons. Gwaine had already made up his mind what he was going to do. He cared about his Queen but he was not going to let Merlin stupidly sacrifice his life again, he would reach Arthur and they would fix this with no death.

So that's how a while later Gwaine found himself galloping through the forest still hearing Gwen's cries of outrage as his fellow knights tried to stop him as she yelled over and over "seize him!"

The only ones that he knew would not betray Merlin were Percival and Leon and they were not enough without their King.

As the night drew in and the stars began to sparkle to life, Gwaine didn't stop; he knew his horse was exhausted, as was he. However Merlin was the only true friend Gwaine had ever had, and he would not lose him. He used the light from the full moon to guild his way to his king and prayed to whoever was listening that he would see his friend safe once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur looked at the clock, ten past one in the morning, but it had been the last night as the Kingdoms guest and he had enjoyed himself at the feast. Except for that horrible sensation at the back of his neck, as though there was a scratch he could not reach, he knew that something was terribly wrong. He chuckled calling himself a prat; it was one of Merlin's feelings again. He got ready for bed with the help of one of the kingdoms menservants. Gwen had insisted that Arthur not taken Merlin with him, as she needed him for chores back in Camelot. Arthur thought of Gwen and a frown appeared, she had not been herself since her brother's death, and he had seen the way his manservant had been weary of her lately. From experience Arthur knew that was always a sign that something was wrong. However he had been betrayed so many times that he wasn't sure he could go against his wife, he was not sure if his heart could take it if she was plotting against him.

As the King lay in the dark his eyes began to close as exhaustion took over. However images of fire and heat blistered skin disturbed his dream. He tried to run, but he was locked in the same potion, unable to escape the searing flames that licked at his body. And then everything changed, he wasn't in the flames anymore, but in a huge crowd and he was desperately trying to break through, but billowing smoke and the smell of burning flesh would not allow him to go further. The crown suddenly parted and there standing on the burning structure stood his best friend his eyes pleading for his help.

"No!" Arthur cried bolting upright in bed, as three knocks came at his door loud and persistent. At first Arthur just stared at the door trying to untangle his thoughts and remember where he was. The knocks became a furious banging as Gwaine's voice bellowed into the silent night, "Arthur open this God dam door before I break it down!"

Arthur scrambled out of bed and pulled on his trousers as he stumbled to the door in the dark. The moon through the open curtains illuminated the chamber just enough for Arthur to get to the door without stubbing his toe. He wrenched it open and opened his mouth to yell at Gwaine for waking him at an ungodly hour. However he stopped mid breath at Gwaine's ashen looking face and his stomach filled with panic.

"Oh God, what's happened? Camelot's been taken by Morgana?" Gwaine shook his head as he stepped into Arthur's chamber. The king could barley contain his panic, as he remembered his dread that had plagued him the day before and his dream of fire.

"No…" Arthur said faintly, "No… not Gwen, she's not… not… is she?" But Gwaine reassured him quickly "The Queen is fine Arthur."

"Then why…? Oh…Merlin."

"She knows Arthur, he is going to burn at dawn." Arthur visibly paled and Gwaine quickly steered him to the bed. "But their friends she has to know what he has done… wait! You know?" Arthur asked stunned. Gwaine just nodded knowing they were wasting time.

"The knights have to listen to her Arthur, but she is not your wife any more, she is Morgana's puppet."

"I know" Arthur said swallowing the lump in his throat. He had just had been too much of a coward to do anything about it, and now his best friend would suffer because of it.

"We need to stop her Arthur, we cannot let Merlin die." Gwaine said throwing clothes at Arthur as he changed quickly. "I wont let him die."

"And you think I will?" Arthur asked almost angry.

"No, but it will mean going against your wife, who I know you love dearly."

"She is not my wife anymore, Gwaine, she been twisted into something sinister."

Gwaine stared for a second, but he knew time was running out, so he pulled his King through the silent halls of the castle racing towards the courtyard.

"Gwaine I wont let him leave me, you understand?" The knight just nodded, of course he understood. He understood how deeply the King cared for his manservant, and that had always been the reason why Gwaine had stayed to protect Arthur, Merlin cared for him and then, so did Gwaine. That's how it worked, Gwaine had been alone before Merlin had showed up, and now that he had a family, he would not let anyone take it away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin sat hunched against the corner of the cell and tried to remember why he was doing this. He had always stayed strong through everything he had faced, but now he couldn't stop his hands from trembling. Half of himself wanted Arthur to stop this mess, to find some other way to heal Gwen. However Guise had been through everything, and so Merlin had no choice but to go and speak to the Sheies, magical beings who were not known for their kindness, but he was Emyrus and they had to obey his command. They had told him what must be given for the spell to work, a life, and after Lancelot, he would make sure that no one sacrificed themselves for him again.

Merlin's stomach clenched almost painfully in anticipation, as the first rays of sun crept across the darkness of the dungeon cell like fingers wanting to take him. He jumped, as the bang of the dungeon door was violently wrenched open. Footsteps hurried along the corridor and Merlin tried desperately to be seen as calm and collected when Gwen turned the corner, she would never see him looking weak again. However she was not alone and Merlin could hear that Leon was having a heated discussion with the Queen.

"Gwen, listen to me! Listen," she stopped and stared at him, and Merlin could see them through the bars of the cell clearly. "Merlin is our friend, and I do not believe it is fair for him to die without at least a trial, for all I know we are burning an innocent man. Gwen just think about the friend you have sentenced to death, think about the memories you share together, and they will go up in the flames with him. When I think about that, I do not think I am able to let my knights take my friend to the pyre and watch him die for a crime I do not think he committed."

Gwen stared at Leon for a very long time and for a few precious seconds Merlin thought that maybe Gwen had come back to herself, she looked upset nevertheless when she turned to face Merlin and he saw the leer was back in place.

"Leon take the prisoner to the pyre now, or you will be joining him along with the rest of the knights from the round table, do I make myself clear?"

Leon opened his mouth to argue, but Merlin was there first.

"Leon do not do this, think about Gwaine and Percival, they don't deserve to die."

"Knight, listen to the filth in the cell. I want to see it tied to the pallor in half an hour." And with the threat still hanging in the air she swept out of the dungeon.

Leon instantly came rushing to Merlin's side, "Arthur's not back yet, I don't know what to do?"

"Leon you do know. I will not allow you to risk your life or the others for me, you do not deserve to die."

"And neither do you."

"I have magic."

"And you know that no one cares, Merlin."

"Leon we do not have time to be talking, Gwen will suspect something, take me outside."

And to Merlin's astonishment Leon had tears shining in his eyes, "I will never be able to forgive myself if I do this."

"This will save the Queen Leon, that's all that matters, Arthur will be safe on the throne once more, with a wife that will not want to plunge a knife into his turned back."

Leon nodded, but would not meet Merlin's gaze, as he unlocked the cell door and gently led Merlin into the first light of dawn.

As they stepped into the courtyard Percival came quickly to Merlin's side.

"What's the plan?" He spoke quickly and quietly so to not get the attention of the Queen.

"No plan Perce, just follow her orders and make sure that you don't get yourself killed, okay?"

Percival looked horror struck, "Your just going to walk on to the Pyre and let her win?"

"Its not a question of who wins or loses, its about keeping Arthur and you all safe. Just promise me one thing?" Merlin asked trying to keep his voice strong and steady. "Don't let Arthur get a boot licker as a servant or let him become a prat once more." And with that Merlin stepped onto the pyre, but Leon would not tie his hands.

Gwen's voice cut across the quite courtyard "Sir Leon remember what I told you the consequences of not obeying my orders were." Merlin could see how hard Leon wanted to resist Gwen, and help Merlin out of this impossible situation, but it was inside of the knight to obey the queen, although she was not herself. But the most important aspect to Leon was that he had brothers to protect.

"Leon" Merlin whispered, "Tie the knot." He did with shaking fingers whispering constantly, 'I'm so sorry, God I'm so so sorry, I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do. Merlin I'm so sorry…'

Leon was then handed the flames but he stopped looking at the fire licking the wood, Merlin knew he would be unable to drop it.

"I cant," he said horsly, "I wont drop the touch."

Gwen motioned for another Knight to take the touch from his hands, and with a strangled cry from Leon the wooden structure went up in burning hot flames that licked at his friend body.

**Thank you so much for the reviews i really appreciate it. I'm not really sure where this story is going but i'm going to keep writing as I'm enjoying it hope you are too**


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun crept its long spidery fingers across the woods, Arthur let out a string of curses and Gwaine followed, just as colorfully. They were close to Camelot, but the sun rose higher over the mountains that protected Arthur's kingdom.

"Gwaine were not going to make it in time!" Arthur yelled over the pounding of the horse's hooves, as they galloped full pelt through the lightering forest.

"We don't have a choice, Princess, we have to!"

As the castle came into view so did the spiral of smoke,

"No!" Arthur howled, "we cannot be to late, I wont let it happen!"

The king knew not to go through the main gates, but steered his horse through the thick undergrowth with Gwaine close at his heels, where he knew a secret passage led directly to the court yard, without having to go through the lower town.

Arthur can't say he remembers the next few minuets clearly. All he can recall is panic clawing at his throat, as he leaps of his horse and spirits to the courtyard, to his friend, to the horror he didn't even relies was happening till maybe too late. Guilt joined the panic and for a moment he thought he was going to be sick, but he stumbled on. And then he saw the scene that would haunt him whenever he closed his eyes. Gwen, his wife, stood tall on the balcony that his father used to stand to watch the sorcerer's burn. Arthur came to a halt and Gwaine nearly ran into the back of him as the king watched his queen commanded another knight to drop the touch, and to his horror the knight complied. The wood went up instantly and Arthur was broken out of his trance, by Merlin's pained screams. He pushed through the gathering crowd and Déjà vu hit him, hard, as he remembered the images to his dream. Gwaine was trying just as hard to break through the people who stared at his best friends burning body.

"Move out the way for your King." Arthur finally yelled, and instantly the crowd turned and stared at Arthur, but knelt quickly after realising who it was. Whispers of surprise and joy filled the now hushed courtyard, but he didn't care, he ran to the burning pyre and screamed, "Put out the flames, I order you to put them out, Now!" but the knights did not comply looking at the Queen and back at Arthur. Percival and Gwaine were the first ones to put out the fire followed quickly by Leon.

Arthur glared at the other knights and they hurried to put the flames out, looking slightly relieved that Arthur was putting an end to this cruelty.

"Arthur what are you doing?" Gwen shirked, sounding almost hysterical.

"Gwen, you are neither wife to me or Queen of Camelot," the King yelled at her. However he did not wait for a reply, but drove into the dying flames, as the knights cried protests, but they landed on deaf ears. Arthur had no interest in anyone else, but the person who meant the most to him who was lying limp in the middle of the burning wood. When he emerged from the smoke, with Merlin's limp form in his arms, Gwaine was there instantly. He lowered the young man to the cobbled floor, and Arthur with shaking fingers fettered to find a pulse. Loss clawed at his throat and he swallowed past a lump, he had failed to protect his best friend, a friend that had protected him throughout their friendship.

"Come on Merlin, open your eyes!" but Merlin lay motionless and Arthur began to shake, as he found no pulse.

"Merlin, you can't die, you can't die! I know you have magic; you can finally show me. I'm so sorry I dint tell you I knew, but I thought it was for the best." Fat tears were slicing Arthur's cheeks as he tried to control his composure but it was slipping as sobs griped his chest.

"Please just breath. You're my only friend; you're my best friend. Breathe Merlin… for me…please" As Arthur rested his head against his servants chest and began to sob oblivious to the silently watching crowd that surrounded him. He felt Gwaine next to him begin to shake with the loss of composure as he realised the fate of their friend. Arthur gently placed his fingers in his friend's singed hair, and smoothly brushed it from his face. He couldn't stop the tears but he would make sure that Merlin, wherever he was, knew that he was here with him. He softly placed his lips to his friend's forehead and turned to face his wife, standing up tall.

Gwen shirked "Is he dead?"

Arthur's head snapped up to meet his Queens eyes and he felt a flash of hatred run up his spine towards her. He knew this was not his wife, but a twisted version of Morgana who had sentenced Merlin to his death, but he could not forgive her. Arthur paused considering his wife for a moment and then, as he whipped the tears from his face he looked at her straight in the eye and whispered in a voice that would carry over the deathly silent yard, "Yes."

She crumpled as tears slid down her own face and Arthur stared not understanding was this another trick? But before he could question her, she fled. Moments later she came crashing through the oak doors running at Arthur. The king instantly took up a protective pose over Merlin, and the Knights of the Round Table protected Arthur.

"Arthur I'm so sorry, I don't… I didn't… he is.. he was my…" but she couldn't form a full sentence between hiccupped hysterical sobs. Arthur just stared at her, then he saw it the faint lines of magic tracing her body as it healed the dark magic inside of his queen. Arthur, with a gasp, finally realised why Merlin had let Gwen take his life.

He remembered one memory that happened a long time ago, when Merlin had disappeared for a few days, and at the time Arthur really had believed Guise when he said Merlin was in the tavern. But he remembered going to check on his manservant, because although he would be the last person to admit it, he was worried. He had heard hurried whispers as he went to knock on the physicians door and without meaning to he had stopped and listened.

He didn't understand what the two voices, which were obviously Merlin and Guise, where speaking about but he had heard the distinct mention of magic, a cup of life and a sacrifice worth taking. Arthur's heart had plummeted on the words of magic. However he knew that Guise used to practice magic, he was a great man and was almost like a father to the prince.

Those words now haunted Arthur as he stared between his queen and the still limp form of his best friend. He was at a loss he wanted to feel rage and kill the person responsible but he loved Gwen and the only one responsible was Morgana. But he would find her and get his revenge and he knew when he looked into Gwaine's eyes that he would follow his king

**I'm so sorry for the late update but I have been so busy with exams and everything. I will try and finish this soon! **

**thanks for reading plz review **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so sorry it has been so long since i have updated all I can say is that i've been away and had A Levels so have'nt been writing a lot and also haven't had any idea where to take this story but thank you so much all of you for reading and reveiwing and if anyone has any suggestions to where i can take this then please leave a comment and i'll email you back**

**Once again thank you so much for being patient and im sorry its taken me a really long time **

Arthur stared out at the darkening courtyard his stomach churning at the huge sense of wrongness at the scene. Arthur had meant to make M…Merlin, it was still hard for him to think about his best friend, Court Sorcerer for a while now, but didn't know how to go about lifting the ban on magic. However all the dreams he had with Merlin fighting by his side, had died along with his best friend. There was now no need to bring the subject up with the council members, and yet Arthur had learnt from the death of his closest friend and adviser was that magic was like a sword it could be wielded for good or evil, and the king vowed that his land would see this. He remembered Gwen telling him long ago, long before he had seen her as his wife, that magic was a gift and not a curse, but back then he had dismissed it quickly. Even after two weeks Arthur could barely look at Gwen in the eye, although he knew that none of this was her fault, she had told him about the way the curse had twisted everything she had thought. And yet Arthur could not get the look of pure pleasure that had crossed his wife's face when she watched Merlin burn. Arthur slammed his fist hard into the wall crying out as anger surged through him at the injustice of his friend's death. There had to have been a better way, a way that didn't mean that this best friend's blood was spilled onto the courtyard floor. But the deed was done and his only friend, the man who had stayed by his side for so long was gone. And it was Arthur's entire fault, it wasn't Gwen's, it was his, Arthur had failed to protect the one thing that meant the world to him. The pain in his split knuckles brought him back to his senses, Morgana… Morgana needed to pay; Arthur was convinced he would make it as painful as possible.

Gwaine, who leaned against the wall in the corridor watched his King press his flushed angered forehead against the cooling class, Arthur was suffering as much as the Knight, if not more. The two, King and Manservant, had a bond, which Gwaine could see from the moment he had met them. If he was being truly honest with himself he had felt jealous by this bond, as Merlin cared for Arthur far more than anyone else in this kingdom. The Warlock had never left his king's side and Gwaine had always admired both for their friendship, but now Arthur was left alone.

As the years had passed and Arthur went from spoilt Prince to a kind and understanding King, Gwaine knew Merlin was entirely to blame. He understood the emptiness that his King felt now, as he was feeling the same Merlin shaped hole that had been a huge presence in his life for the last five years disappear forever; and so that was why Gwaine had understood that Arthur waited for revenge against Morgana. Arthur had made sure Merlin had a funeral fit for any King of Camelot, and for that he believed everyone was grateful, although the knights expected nothing less from the head of the round table. Leon had locked himself away after Merlin's death because of guilt and blame and Gwaine felt the same emotions. However they had all escalated into a fierce determination for revenge. They would set out at first light tomorrow, Arthur had finally arranged a meeting in the great hall and the Knights were to prepare to finally destroy Morgana for what she had done to a man who was precious to everyone.

"Merlin you need to wake up, your Kings in danger." He lay there, seeing and hearing nothing. Darkness had devoured him and Merlin wanted to let the warmth of sleep take him far away.

"Merlin, Arthur needs you." The voice came again breaking the darkness, the warmth, the comfort, leaving in its place a sense of foreboding, and panic started sliding its way down Merlin's spine leaving him feeling cold. As the gloom evaporated the darkness became something more sinister and Merlin suddenly realised that he didn't belong here; he needed to find his way back to Arthur, to his friend who still needed protection. What was he doing wanting to sleep? This was no time for rest, Morgana was still a threat to his home and until she was not he knew he must fight. must fight for a better Albion a united land where magic was free and Arthur was safe.

"Arthur I'm coming, I wont ever leave you on your own again, I promise." Merlin whispered, as his eyes shot open flashing the colour of the sun.

And with that, the surface of the lake exploded.


End file.
